MicroNations Fandom:Featured Article/Nominate
Here you may nominate the Featured Articles. Nominations would be voted upon and after that as per consensus featured articles would be selected. Please see the Featured Article Page. Read before Nominating: 'Please make sure you are not nominating for self-promotion. Nominations are better when you have really made a great article, and look for ways to improve still. Even so, it is better and more professional for others to nominate your good article. Current Nominations Please put constructive opinions, not personal attacks or biased opinions. Huro-Atlantica Article name: Huro-Atlantica Nominated by:User:OrangeHills Support: User:ColumbianAmerica Oppose Leylandiistan Article name: The Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan Nominated by: User:QwertyMals Reason: This article has been carefully constructed since January 2013 by a number of users, and now it features no red links, good grammar, plentiful information and plenty of resources on the topic. Support Oppose The Article isn't bad, don't get me wrong. However, there are few things that have to be achieved, in my opinion to get a Featured Article status: *Formatting; the History section is just one huge block of text. Try splitting this up, putting it into paragraphs or new headings. This also applies to other parts of the page. *Spread it out! Like I said before, try not to write all your text in one huge block, instead, spread it out. This will also help extend article length, which is also needed to get a FA status. *Images, try making some of your images smaller, and put them on different parts of the page (on on the right, and one on the left, prehaps) If you manage to do these things, then I'm sure you'll be close to FA standard. (I don't want to seem as if I am being rude at all, you have obviously spent alot of work on this, it just needs a few things to make it FA standard, if you need help I'll be there for you!) ☭ User:TheIrishNationalist • Message Wall • 13:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) It's not for publicity. So I oppose. GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 15:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Akharnes Article Name: Akharnes Nominated by: User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Reason: This article is probably one of the best on this wiki. It is still under construction and there are lots of red links, but it is probably one of the best articles on this wiki plus this is the first article nominated by someone else other than the articles maker. Support *'Ultimate Support User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan Febuary 20,2013 * GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 23:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) * I'm still working on this article, but if you find it good enough to be featured, I'm glad. --Costadinos of ΛKHΛRNES † My Message Wall 09:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) * SUPPORT A great article. Well written and thought out. Lothian 1 (talk) 09:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) * SUPPORT Just that. ManuII (talk) 16:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Oppose NKSC Article Name: New Kingdom of Southern California Nominated by: User:Kranton54 Reason: Reasonable quality, completeness in info, and has the latest nation-template. Support *Ultimate Support --Don't say you weren't warned by Kranton (talk) 01:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Socialist Republic of Armeniers Article name: Socialist Republic of Armeniers Nominated by: User:Commandante Support Oppose The Free State of Scoussia Article name: Free State of Scoussia Nominated by: User:KingofCMS778 Support Oppose New Starland Article name: New Starland Nominated by:User: Suzukiano Reason: Well written, with plenty of information and several beautiful images of the country. Support: Oppose